<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>o casal secreto do time da grifinória by Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731342">o casal secreto do time da grifinória</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess'>Brave_Princess (BuongiornoPrincipessa)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Girlfriends, Quidditch, Rare Pairings, Romantic Comedy, Sapphic September 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:06:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuongiornoPrincipessa/pseuds/Brave_Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Calma, Fred. Você tá fazendo isso ser sobre você quando na verdade é que... ALICIA SPINNET E KATIE BELL TEM SE PEGADO NO VESTIÁRIO DOS JOGADORES HÁ CINCO MESES!"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katie Bell/Alicia Spinnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sapphic September 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>o casal secreto do time da grifinória</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Se passa no segundo livro, mas é sem spoilers relevantes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alicia e Katie tinham chegado primeiro do que todos naquela manhã (assim como em várias outras), e estavam no maior amasso naquele vestiário.</p><p>Não fazia muito tempo que elas tinham começado aquilo, apenas cinco meses para ser mais exato. E elas só não tinham contado para ninguém ainda porque sabiam que seu Capitão iria encher o saco nos treinos com medo de elas atrapalharem com o namorico, e os gêmeos simplesmente as zoariam por toda a eternidade como os bons amigos que são. Então, as jogadoras não se importavam de manter o que tinham em segredo.</p><p>Katie dava beijos em Alicia do tipo que a fazia rir e gemer ao mesmo tempo, enquanto a Spinnet tinha a mão dentro da blusa de Bell acariciando todo o corpo da artilheira.</p><p>Elas não estavam nenhum um pouco preocupadas de serem pegas, até porque, estava muito cedo. O sol nem tinha aparecido fora do vestiário, e não era comum a Grifinória ou qualquer outro time treinar por aquele horário. Mas justo quando Alicia quase tirava a blusa de Katie, todo o time delas aparece.</p><p>A reação de Oliver foi de imediamente fechar os seus olhos e tampar os de Harry com suas próprias mãos, enquanto George ria da situação, Angelina batia no braço do mesmo e Fred parecia estar mais indignado do que qualquer outra coisa.</p><p>"O quê? Eu sou ou não sou seu melhor amigo, Alicia?" Pergunta Fred claramente sentindo-se traído.</p><p>"É claro que você é."</p><p>"Então porque você não me contou que tava pegando a Bell?"</p><p>"Eu ia contar, só achamos melhor mantermos entre nós por um tempo..."</p><p>"Por quanto tempo?"</p><p>"O que?"</p><p>"Por quanto tempo vocês estão juntas?"</p><p>"Há cinco meses."</p><p>"Há cinco meses?!"</p><p>"Calma, Fred. Você tá fazendo isso ser sobre você quando na verdade é que... ALICIA SPINNET E KATIE BELL TEM SE PEGADO NO VESTIÁRIO DOS JOGADORES HÁ CINCO MESES!"</p><p>"Meninas, desculpem por eles e quero que saibam que eu e com certeza os garotos também estamos muito felizes por vocês." Diz Angelina tentando fazer com que as falas dos gêmeos Weasley fossem ignoradas, mas sem muito sucesso.</p><p>Alicia e Katie não conseguem ter outra reação a não ser abaixarem a cabeça envergonhadas com tudo aquilo. Certamente não iriam voltar a ficar sozinhas bom um tempo. Mas pelo menos tinham o apoio dos seus amigos, e era isso que devia importar certo?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>